The Unexpected
by Lil Sarah Lee
Summary: A young princess is trying to bring down the one man she swore to hate. But all is not what it seems when they meet.
1. The Beginning

Chapter One  
  
Josephine Fairfield stretched luxuriously in her large chair behind her larger oak desk. She shuffled some papers around then picked up a quill and scribbled some notes down. She heard someone entering her library and looked up to see a tall handsome man enter. He made his was to the chairs in front of her desk, and he sat.  
  
"Still working on finding him aren't you?" he asked, gazing at the beautiful woman in front of him.  
  
She nodded and lay her quill down. "People have a right to know the real thing." she said and tucked a strand of dirty blonde hair behind her ear.  
  
The man stared at her and smiled. She looked so much like his wife. Her skin was soft and tan and her lips, rosy and full. But her eyes, they were his eyes. She might look like her mother, but her spirit was just like his.  
  
"Is there something you need father?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"I was just wondering if you were going to come to Lady Mathew's ball tonight?" he asked.  
  
"I wouldn't miss it. I was just looking over a few things before I began to get ready." she replied.  
  
He rose and nodded. "Well, we will be leaving soon so go on and get ready."  
  
She rose and followed her father out and skipped up the stairs to her room. When she entered, she saw that her maid, Polly, had already laid out her gown, and prepared a bath for her. She undressed and bathed.  
  
After many minutes she got out and slipped a royal blue, velvet dressing gown on. She sat at her vanity and watched as Polly dried her hair. She looked over at a knock on the door and nodded for Polly to open it.  
  
"Good Evening Joey." her mother said entering.  
  
Josephine smiled at the small figured, Chestnut haired woman standing beside her. It is true, she thought, that she had the face of her mother. But everything else was her fathers.  
  
"You look wonderful mother." she replied.  
  
"Thank you. You know, I've heard that Lord Blankenship will be at the ball tonight." her mother said staring at her daughter in the mirror.  
  
"Mother, I've told you all ready that I do not like him." Joey replied standing with a slight flush.  
  
"Come now, let's get you ready." she said and nodded to Polly to leave.  
  
She helped Joey into her silver silk dress that did wonders to her body, and fastened the tiny buttons on the back. Joey ran her fingers through her silky dirty blonde hair and smiled.  
  
"Lovely, shall we?" she asked motioning for the door.  
  
Joey walked out of her large bed chamber and down a corridor lined with portraits of her relatives. She paused in front of a painting of her grandmother, Maylenne Fairfield, Queen of Geneva, and smiled.  
  
"I miss her so." she said meekly  
  
She felt her mothers hand on her shoulder and heard her say," I know deary, come now."  
  
They made their way down the stairs and she saw her father in conversation with his accountant, Paul Dorsey.  
  
"Ah, the ladies have finally decided to grace us with their presence. You both look very enchanting." Edward Fairfield said to his wife and daughter.  
  
"They surely do." Paul added, his eyes roving of Joey.  
  
"Disturbing" Joey thought to herself and smiled politely. The man was at least fifty and looked like a version of the St. Noel people celebrated at Christmas time.  
  
Edward saw this and cleared his throat, causing Paul's head to snap back to him.  
  
"Thank you for coming Paul, but the ladies and I need to be on our way." he said and offered his arm to his wife.  
  
Paul watched the three royals walk out the door and be helped into the dark carriage awaiting them outside.  
  
Jacob Lyndhurst watched as his men scurry about on the deck of his ship, tying and untying ropes. He loved being at sea; he made sure that he was on his ship more that in his castle. He walked casually toward the helm watching everything carefully and shouted out some orders. He walked into a room that overlooked the deck and his nose was confronted with the smells of brandy and cigars.  
  
His best friend, and first mate, Logan Maxwell was seated in a velvet chair with a copy of the Gazette in the hands.  
  
"Anything new?" Jacob asked, sitting in a chair opposite him.  
  
"The little bitch has got a mouth I will tell you that." Logan replied not looking up. "All in all, this so called pirate and his merry men are modern day bullies who wish to be recognized for their stupidity. Being afraid of him is like being afraid of stepping on a flower, it's pointless." he read.  
  
Jacob couldn't help but roll his eyes and smile.  
  
Logan slowly lowered the paper and gazed at his friend with an eyebrow raised in question. "What have you planned?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing, just a little dose of reality for our young princess. Don't worry about it, things are going according to plan, we will just make a little stop off the coast of Genoa." Jacob replied smiling devilishly.  
  
Logan shook his head at him and set down the paper. He stood and stretched, then made his way to a table. "Care for a brandy and a game of poker?" he asked.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Jacob replied and made his way to the table. 


	2. The Bargain

Chapter Two  
  
Joey twirled about the dance floor to many times to count. Her feet hurt and she was tired of talking to people and having old men ogling her. She made her way to the refreshment table and picked up a glass of punch.  
  
"I hope that you are enjoying yourself." Lady Magdalene Mathews asked coming beside her.  
  
Joey smiled and nodded. "I am, I haven't been able to get out in a while." she replied.  
  
"Well I am pleased you can make it. Oh Brett! Come here doll and meet Joey." she yelped to her younger brother, Brett Mathews.  
  
The young man stood beside his sister and eyed Joey with great interest.  
  
"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance my lady." he said and kissed her hand gracefully.  
  
"It's nice to meet you as well. " she said with a bright smile. The three of them conversed for a few more minutes until she made her exit.  
  
She was on her way to speak with Lord Netzel, her best friends when she came to an abrupt halt.  
  
"I finally caught you alone my dear." a smooth male voice said.  
  
Joey turned and eyed Lord Ryan Blankenship with disdain, yet put on a smile to prevent a confrontation. "I have been unattainable, my apologies." she said.  
  
His eyes roved over her body and he smiled, obviously pleased at what he saw. "Would you care to dance a waltz my dear?" he asked.  
  
But she wasn't allowed to answer. She tried to open her mouth to protest but it was too late, she was all ready being twirled about the dance floor. She caught many pairs of eyes looking at them, including her parents.  
  
"A striking couple they make." Bell said to her husband.  
  
Edward rolled his eyes at his meddling wife. She was always trying to match people and was all ways in everyone's business. He frowned at the thought of his little girl marrying Ryan Blankenship. He knew she didn't like him, and would be disgusted at the thought of marrying him.  
  
"I disagree with you wife. Joey dislikes him immensely." he replied.  
  
Bell rolled her eyes, and saw Brett Mathews starting intently at her daughter. "What about Brett Mathews? He's handsome is he not?" she asked hopeful.  
  
Edward looked at Brett and then at his wife. "What has come over you to make you want to rid us of our daughter?" Brett was only twenty and unable to keep up with the stamina of his daughter, or her sharp tongue, he doubted any man could.  
  
"Joey is 18 and a ripe age for marriage. I don't want her to become an old spinster." Bell answered.  
  
The dance ended and Edward watched his daughter hurry over to Lord Netzel. She would get married, eventually, but not right now.  
  
Joey awoke to warm rays of sunshine on her face. She rolled out of bed and dressed in a pair of boy's trousers and a button down shirt. She braided her hair to the side and pulled on her boots. She skipped downstairs and out to the stables for her morning ride.  
  
"Good morning Jamie." she said brightly to the stable hand.  
  
"Morning my lady. It's going to be a beautiful day, you have a safe one you hear." he replied and handed her the reins of her big stallion Starfire. The stallion was black with a spot or with in the middle of its head and a star on its left leg.  
  
"Good morning star." she said and fed him a few cubes of sugar. The horse neighed and nudged her affectionately.  
  
She climbed on and rode out. Her morning ride usually consisted of a trollop through the woods of her estate, then a run on the beach. She came back an hour or so later and went into the breakfast parlor.  
  
Her parents were sitting at the table conversing quietly when she entered.  
  
"Good Morning Joe." her father said.  
  
"Morning Father, Mother." she replied.  
  
"How was your ride?" Bell asked, sipping her tea.  
  
"Fine." Joey replied and eyed her parents. "Is something going on that I should know about?" she asked.  
  
Her father set down his fork and looked at her. "Not at all dear. Your mother and I were just thinking that you need to go on a vacation." he replied.  
  
Joey arched and eyebrow in question and cocked her head. "A vacation? Why ever would I need one of those?"  
  
"Well..." her father began, but was interrupted by his wife.  
  
"You spend so much time in that library of yours reading and writing and reading and writing and your life is passing you by. I know that this whole pirate thing means a lot to you because of Lauren, but don't do this. You have been to one party in the past month when you could have been enjoying yourself at many." her mother said in one breath.  
  
Joey felt a pang of hurt at the mention of Laurens name, but she contained herself. What her mother said did make sense. She did need to settle down and become a lady, but her work was important to her. Not many ladies are able to speak and be heard but she is.  
  
"I suppose you're right mother. After all I am 18, a spinster in your eyes I assume. And I do suppose that I should choose a husband." Joey said blandly  
  
Her father eyed her and felt guilty. He didn't want to lose his only child. He loved her so much, yet he knew that he must let her go. But not now.  
  
"I'm glad that you see my point. Now, I have all ready arranged for you to vacation in Genoa. Have fun while you're there. I promise that your work here will remain untouched, but I would just like you to relax." Bell said with a bright smile.  
  
Joey folded her hands in her lap and nodded. A short vacation would be fine she thought, and she would do anything to get away from Lord Blankenship's insistent calls, and there was a village that was ransacked by Captain Blood located near Genoa.  
  
Captain Blood. Those two words produced an immediate rush of anger. "Yes, that will be fine mother, I shall leave tomorrow." Joey said and left the room.  
  
Her father stood and gave his wife an incredulous look then followed his daughter out of the room. He found her in her library straightening things on her desk.  
  
"You don't really have to go Joey. Your mother is just...concerned about your well being, that is all." he said.  
  
Joey didn't look up at her father but simply replied, "No, for once mother was right. I have been working myself into the ground, and need a little bit of a rest. I have been meaning to visit Uncle Carmine anyway."  
  
Edward eyed his daughter suspiciously and sat down in front of her desk.  
  
"What are you up too? You normally don't take things lying down. What are you planning?" he asked.  
  
Joey looked up at her father and shook her head. "Nothing father, why ever would you think that I am up to something?" she replied innocently.  
  
"Mm hmm." Edward said. "You might as well tell me. You could never lie to me, your eyes go green when you lie." he said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Fine. Yes I am going to Genoa, one to have a rest, and two to get away from a certain Lord. That is all." She replied. She didn't tell him about her plans to visit the ransacked village, because she knew he would worry.  
  
"All right I believe you. Are you sure you are fine with this?" he asked once more.  
  
"Yes! Now go so I can finish cleaning off my desk. Lord knows Jack will do it while I'm away. Shoo!" she smiled as her father left the room and finished cleaning.  
  
The next morning her journey to Genoa was underway. She would be staying at the summer house on the coast, then visit with her uncle for a few days. She arrived at the large castle the next morning, and immediately fell asleep. When she awoke, it was to the sounds of birds chirping.  
  
She sighed contently and rolled out of bed. She stepped out onto her balcony and felt the warm wind on her bare shoulders. She leaned against the stone railing and looked about the property. The gardens were exquisite and extensive. There were many shades of blue, purple, yellow, oranges, and reds. Their fragrances met her nose, and she breathed in deeply.  
  
She was interrupted by a lit tap on the door. "Enter." she said sweetly. An old lady with gray hair and a short, plump figure bounded through the door, with a tray and set it on the table.  
  
"Ah you're up my lady, you'd been sleeping for a long time." she said, pulling the tops of the trays off.  
  
"Thank you Molly." Joey said and walked back into the large bed chamber. Light flooded through the many windows, and made the room bright and welcoming. She sat down on her bed and Molly put the trays in front of her.  
  
"Cook is so delighted you've come. He was cooking up a storm this morning." Molly added.  
  
Joey tasted the croissants and it practically melted in her mouth. "This is fabulous!" she yelped.  
  
Molly smiled at the young lady sitting there. "What do you wish to do today my lady?"  
  
"I don't know I have-not really thought about it. I think I shall go to the stables and go for a ride." Joey replied, helping herself to more breakfast.  
  
"Ok my lady, your garments have all ready been brought up and put in the wardrobe. I shall send up a bath for you upon your return."  
  
"Thank you" Joey said to a retreating Molly.  
  
When she finished breakfast, she dressed in her men's britches and button down shirt. She pulled on her boots and hurried off to the stables. She looked around and found her horse Marigold.  
  
"Hello sweetheart. It's been quite a while since I've seen you but you're looking well. Shall we ride?" she said smoothly to the horse. The horse craned its neck and nudged her gently.  
  
Joey pulled her out and led her to where the saddles were hanging.  
  
"I'll get that for you miss." a voice said coming into the stables.  
  
Joey turned and saw a middle aged man enter and pick up a saddle. He placed it upon Marigold and dusted his hands.  
  
"Thank you." Joey said and smiled at him. He was handsome enough. He had light brown hair and striking green eyes. He was tall and well built.  
  
"You must be the Princess. My name is Bradley, I work in the stables with the horses, and I heard someone, so I came down to investigate." he said.  
  
"You can call me Joey, I'm glad that there is someone like you here to look after the horses. Well it was nice to meet you but I must get on with my ride, otherwise Marigold will be angry." she said and jumped up onto her back.  
  
"Ride safe my lady." he said as she road out.  
  
She road to the coast and down onto the beach. She dismounted and sat down in the sand. The smell of the ocean assaulted her nostrils and she smiled. She loved the ocean. 


	3. The Meeting

Chapter Three  
  
"Is that her my lord?" a young man asked Jacob.  
  
"Aye, it is. You are to bring her unharmed to me. If even a hair is hurt on her you will be very sorry." Jacob replied to the man. He looked out the binoculars at the figure sitting on the beach.  
  
"Let me see." Logan asked and grabbed the binoculars from Jacob. "Oh she's a beauty ain't she?"  
  
"A venomous snake is more like it. Plus you can barely see her in that thing. She is too far away, but she will be here soon enough." Jacob said to his friend.  
  
The young man Jacob hired to kidnap Josephine Fairfield was very skilled. He had a partner that was already in the house. His associate would tell him the lady's schedule, and then when the time was right he would take her.  
  
"Who is Marcus working with?" Logan asked.  
  
"A man named Bradley." Jacob replied and stared towards the beach.  
  
Joey saw the faint outline of a ship sailing past in the distance and smiled. She loves to sail too. Her boat, Sea Queen was back in the harbor of Geneva. She had been to busy to go sailing but that would change as soon as she figured out who Captain Blood was.  
  
She got up and rode back to the house, giving Marigold to Bradley to put up. She went inside the castle and into the library. Tomorrow, she would journey to the village where Captain Blood attacked.  
  
The next morning she dressed in a yellow silk gown and hired a carriage to take her to Pinhold Village. She decided to play the historian and snoop about the city. When she arrived her eyes grew wide at the mayhem there.  
  
Houses were black and crumbled from obvious fire, men, women, and children were in rags. Children were scrounging about for food. Her anger built up and her breathing quickened.  
  
"Excuse me my lady, but could you spare a few scraps?" a pregnant woman asked, tugging on Joey's sleeve.  
  
Joey turned and looked at the woman who was not any older that she. Her face and body was covered in dirt, and she smelled badly. "I'll do you one better, where is the head of this city?" Joey replied.  
  
The woman led her to a cabin and she entered. A group of men where standing around a table talking. They looked up at the beautiful young woman who just entered the room.  
  
"Can I help you my lady?" an older man asked.  
  
"As a matter of fact, you can. My name is Josephine Fairfield; I am visiting here from my home in London and would like to help in any way I can to get this city back in working order." Joey said.  
  
The old man stepped away from the group and stood in front of her. "As much as we would all appreciate that, I don't think we could accept that." he said.  
  
"I understand that pride is an issue, but look at your people, they are starving in the streets and have no where to sleep. Please let me help."  
  
"Why would you want to help?"  
  
"My friend was in a situation very similar to yours. She past away helping the children who were sick." Joey answered staring at her toes.  
  
The old man looked at her and nodded, "Come with me." he said and walked out of the cabin.  
  
"As you can see everything was destroyed when they attacked us. It was during the middle of the night. No on was up and about. They burned everything, raped many of our women, killed all of our livestock." he explained as they walked about the village.  
  
"I would be honored if you'd let me assist you. I promised my friend on her deathbed that I would not let a city perish. I will put you in touch with my father's man. You will be able to get any supplies you need to repair this city. You can buy livestock and clothes for the people." Joey said.  
  
She spent the rest of the day in the village talking with all that townspeople. Before sunset she'd said her goodbyes and arranged everything so they could receive funds. She climbed into her carriage and set off. She quickly fell asleep on the ride home  
  
Joey awoke to shouts and the carriage coming to a jerking halt.  
  
"What the hell!" she yelled and scrambled off the floor of the carriage.  
  
It was pitch black and she attempted to open the door, but it was opened for her instead. A hand grabbed her and pulled her out. She fought furiously before she was thrown onto the ground and tied up.  
  
"A spirited one ain't she?" a Scottish voice asked.  
  
"Bastard! Let me go!" she yelled. She began kicking and struck him in the shin. She felt his hands leave her and she began running.  
  
She didn't make it very far; her skirt caught a rock and pulled her down. Her head struck a rock and she saw more darkness.  
  
Jacob looked at the dirt-stained woman in Marcus' arms. "What did you do to her?" he roared.  
  
Marcus became frightened. "Nothing sir, she ran and fell hitting her head on a rock. Twas all her fault. She even kicked me!" he replied incredulously.  
  
Jacob rolled his eyes and said a gruff "Follow me" He led Marcus down into the storage room and Marcus put her there. Jacob closed and locked the door.  
  
"Thank you for your help. You have your money. Please go now." Jacob said gruffly and shoved him down the ramp and off his ship.  
  
"That was rude. Is she damaged any? Come I want to get a look at her." Logan said anxiously to his friend.  
  
Jacob rolled his eyes and led him back to the storage room. "She's knocked out so I don't know why you want to see her." he replied and stuck the key in the door. He opened the door and a fist connected with his jaw.  
  
Jacob flew back into Logan and a yellow blur went flying past him. Joey ran up the steps and onto deck. She panicked. She ran to the side of the deck and heard yelling. She did the only thing she could do, jump.  
  
The water was cold. Really cold. She didn't care, just tried to swim. It was difficult because her skirts were weighing her down. She heard splashes and didn't want to look back. She was swimming as hard as she could to shore but her arms were tiring.  
  
She felt arms go around her waist and she began to flail. "Stop it! Let me go!" she said in between gulps of water.  
  
The hands gripped her tighter and she heard men yelling and more splashes. She was tired. "Won't give up" she told herself. But she did. She surrendered her weight and felt herself being pulled onto a boat.  
  
She collapsed against the hard wood of the deck, and kept her face down.  
  
"Are you mental? Do you think you could actually get away?" a voice yelled at her. "Bloody hell! You hurt my jaw too. You hit pretty well for a woman."  
  
"Ah she's to embarrassed now. Look she won't even lift her face" another voice said.  
  
Joeys head snapped up and her eyes narrowed at the two men standing in front of her.  
  
"Your right Logan, she is a beauty." one of the men said to the other.  
  
It was still dark and only a few of the candles were lit. Therefore, she couldn't see their faces, but only hear their voices.  
  
"Come now; let's get you back down below. You need to change too, you'll catch yourself a cold in those wet things." one of them said.  
  
Jacob looked at the wet creature in front of him and jerked her to her feet. She was too tired to fight. He pulled her down the stairs and back to the storage room. He threw her inside and locked the door.  
  
He came back five minutes later with a pair of men's clothes and threw them into the room. "Get changed." he puffed.  
  
If looks could kill he'd be dead right then and there. Her face was flushed and she was so very angry. The door slammed and she struggled to free herself of the dress.  
  
"Lively bit of flesh ain't she? Whod'a thunk that she looked like that? But she's a beauty..."  
  
"Would you shut up?!" Jacob yelled at Logan. "My goodness I thought having her on board was bad. Look we will teach her manners." he said and rubbed his jaw.  
  
"That was a good hit. Knocked you out of your socks." Logan continued.  
  
Jacob sighed and went to the helm. He barked out some orders, and their journey was underway. He walked to the storage room and heard grunts. He opened the door and saw the creature sitting on the floor pulling on a pair of boots he tossed to her.  
  
She looked up and her eyes narrowed. She could see his face, and he could see hers. He held up the candle and light seeped into the room. She was pretty, even with smudges of dirt on her cheeks.  
  
Joey stared at him furiously. "Bastard! What the hell are you doing here?" she yelled and stood up. She was only a few inches shorter than him.  
  
"Well you're a feisty one aren't you? I my lady am Jacob Lyndhurst, known to you as Captain Blood. Arghhh" he mocked.  
  
Her eyes grew wide with disgust and she took a step towards him.  
  
"I don't think you want to do that. I underestimated you earlier, but now I think you are more capable than some of my men." he replied. "And don't think I won't beat you." he added.  
  
"You wouldn't dare!" she yelled.  
  
He took a step towards her, but she didn't move, "You're not afraid. Very good. But you should be my dear."  
  
Joey's hands were fisted at her sides and all she wanted to do was punch him into next week.  
  
"You are angry. I hope that you enjoy yourself. You will be in for a rude awakening my sweet." he added, noticing her fists, and smiled. Showing his bright, even, white teeth,  
  
"When I get out of here you will be hanged personally by my father, and I will make sure that you die slowly." she threatened.  
  
Jacob raised an eyebrow and smiled. "A threat? That's very humorous. I am sure that all your suitors love your sense of humor. Now my pet, why don't you relax and cool down. I don't think you want to waste all your energy yelling at me." he said and left her to the darkness of the room.  
  
She yelled and pounded on the door. She stopped when she noticed that a splinter of wood was digging into her fist. It began to bleed and she brought it to her lips. she pulled the splinter out and sat down.  
  
She slept. She didn't know for how long, but she did. She awoke and sat up. Light was pouring through the portholes on the wall next to the door. She looked out one, and saw a tiny speck of land.  
  
In the next instant, the door swung open and a man walked in. He held a small tray and stopped when he saw her.  
  
"Bout time you woke up! Here's your food. The Captain says if yousa bein nice, he might let you up on deck." the man said as he set the tray down.  
  
"Thank you." Joey replied and sat down beside the tray. She began to think as she ate. "If I act submissive then he'll tell me what I want to know, and when the time is right, I can escape. But if I don't play it cool, He'll taunt me and I will probably do something that I regret." she told herself.  
  
By the time she finished eating, she looked up to see Jacob standing there.  
  
"Good morning, or should I say good afternoon." he said coming inside the storage room.  
  
Joey sat silently reviewing her options. She decided. She would play innocent and be submissive. "Good morning to yourself also." she said sweetly.  
  
"So I see that a good night rest is what makes you happy. Well princess, how bout I show you my ship. On one condition, you be good and don't try to escape me. I really don't want to hurt you, but I will if you force me." he said.  
  
She nodded and stood up. "Lead away." she said and followed him out.  
  
They walked up the staircase and onto deck. She couldn't help but smile at her surroundings. Unfortunately Jacob caught the smile and grinned himself.  
  
"It's amazing isn't it?" he asked looking at his men climbing up the rigging.  
  
"Too bad it came from you stealing and pillaging innocent people." she snapped, not missing a beat.  
  
Jacob raised an eyebrow in question and opened his mouth to retort, but closed it.  
  
"And don't even try to deny it. You are nothing but a bastard who dose not know anything about being civil." she continued.  
  
Before she said another word he scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder. She started to curse at him as he stepped into a room. He sat down in a chair and brought her over his knee.  
  
Joey yelped in disbelief as the flat of his hand smacked her bottom."You ass!" she yelled and tried to break free.  
  
It was useless; he was holding her too tightly. After about ten smacks, he threw her onto the floor. Joey was furious. Her bottom felt like it was on fire.  
  
"Now, are you ready to be nice? I told you that I'd throw you over my knee." he joked as he laughed at the woman at his feet.  
  
Joey got to her feet and looked at the man sitting in the chair in front of her. "Fine, I won't say another thing...that isn't deserved." she replied.  
  
"Marvelous!" he said standing and clapping his hands together. "Shall we continue the tour my sweet?" 


	4. Welcome To Burbank

Chapter Four  
  
Edward blinked again trying to make his mind register to the words written on the paper he was holding. He crumbled the paper in his hand and yelled for Scott, his butler.  
  
"Yes my lord?" Scott asked timidly entering the room.  
  
"Get me Lord Netzel immediately!" his master roared. Scott jumped and hurried out of the room.  
  
About 30 minutes passed before a handsome, auburn haired man entered the room.  
  
"My lord," he said bowing. "You call for me?" Lord Netzel asked.  
  
"Terence, I called you here, because I need your help. That bastard pirate has Joe. They took her. I don't want this to get out. It is only a need to know basis. You're the first person I thought of."  
  
Terence couldn't believe his ears. Joey, his Joey, taken by the very man she would have killed if only she had the chance.  
  
"I'm afraid I don't understand. How could they get her?" he asked.  
  
Edward shook his head and pointed toward a chair. "Sit," he barked. "I don't bloody know! All I know is what is in this letter." he said and threw the paper at Terence.  
  
Terence caught the paper as it slowly floated down on the desk. He read it:  
My dear King,  
I hope you don't mind, but I have your lovely daughter. She  
is quite a catch. Don't worry; she will be safe in my care. I  
am taking her on a little trip. She should be returned to you  
soon. Unless, I decide to keep her.  
Sincerely,  
Captain Blood  
  
He read the letter three more times before looking up to see Edwards face buried in his hands.  
  
"It's my fault. I sent her to Italy. Damn it!" he yelled and pounded his fist on the desk.  
  
"No sire, it isn't. And I can assure you that she is ok. It's Joey, you raised her to be brave and have so much courage. I will help in any way I can. In fact, I know somebody who can help us." Terence said.  
  
Edward looked up and nodded for Terence to continue.  
  
"His name Brent Lackey. I went to Oxford with him and he is very skilled at the art of deception and retrieving things, or people in some case."  
  
"Can he be trusted?"  
  
"I would trust him with my life." Terence replied.  
  
"Then I trust him to get Joey, you will bring him to me at once?" Edward asked, but Terence heard it as more of a threat, an order. Terence nodded and rose.  
  
"I will go to him immediately, I shall return as soon as possible." he said and bowed.  
  
Edward watched Terence go and felt a stab of pity for the young man. He remembered the look on his face when he'd told him the news. He looked as if he'd been shot. Joey and he were the best of friends, more like brother and sister. If anyone could get her back it would be him.  
  
"Darling is something the matter? I heard angry voices and made my way down. Is something going on?" Bell asked, leaning against the doorframe.  
  
"She doesn't know. Be gentle" Edward told himself and rose. "Come here Bell. Take a seat." he said and knelt before her when she sat.  
  
"What is going on?" she said with a smile, "You are acting so strangely." she added eying him. When she saw sadness and anger in his eyes she stiffened. "What is it Edward?" she asked, growing worried.  
  
Edward bit his lip, a trait that had passed down to Joey. She bit her lip every time she knew something terrible happened. Joey. "Something happened to Joey..."she broke of, a sob coming to her throat.  
  
When he nodded in response, tears spilled form her eyes. "She was taken by that bloody pirate, but don't worry love, we'll get her back. I promise you." he said and pulled her into his arms.  
  
Bell sobbed for many minutes before sniffing and pulling back. Edward wiped the tear stains from her cheeks and cupped her face. "You have to be strong Bell. You cannot be like this. And you cannot tell a soul. This is a need to know thing. If the servants and townsfolk see you like this, they'll know something is wrong." he explained to his wife.  
  
She nodded and swallowed tears, lifting her chin in the process. She took a deep cleansing breath and smiled. Tried to smile at least.  
  
Edward smiled back and let her go.  
  
"What are you planning?" she asked finally after a few moments of silence.  
  
Edward looked at her uncertainly. "I'm not totally sure yet."  
  
Joey sat silently watching the little piece of land in the distance become larger and larger. She closed her eyes and felt the sea spray hit her face. She felt a hand touch her shoulder and she jumped. Jacob caught her and pulled her against him so she wouldn't go over the rail.  
  
"Let go of me." she ordered, trying to free herself from his embrace.  
  
She felt his arms pick up a stand of hair and rub it between his fingers. "Such an ugly color. But what can you do?" he laughed.  
  
Her eyes widened. And she began to struggle against him. "Bastard! I'm going to kill you!" she yelled.  
  
He laughed harder at her weak attempt, but she was strong, no doubt she could take on a couple of his men, but she wasn't as strong as him.  
  
She opened her mouth to yell something, but instead his lips came crashing down on hers. She froze. Never had a man kissed her with such intensity as he. He let her go and smiled. The smile faded when her hand slapped his cheek. His head snapped back at the force of the blow.  
  
She cursed, articulately and fluently. Many of the sailors had stopped their work and were watching them. Jacob smiled and rubbed his cheek.  
  
"You're stronger than I thought. But you're going to pay for that." he replied and grinned wickedly.  
  
Joey's chest heaved and she began to back up. She turned to run, but was caught and thrown over his shoulder. She struggled more and he stopped.  
  
'He wouldn't dare hit me out here' she thought to herself. But she was wrong. He took a seat on a step and put her over his knee and whacked her bottom.  
  
Her face flushed with anger, but mostly embarrassment. When he was finished, he dumped her onto the deck. She heard hooting and laughing from all his men. She stood up and held herself rigid. She forgot about the pain in her bottom and stared at him.  
  
'Be nice...what a lot of good that did.' She thought to herself.  
  
"Well princess? What do you have to say for yourself?" Jacob asked.  
  
He expected either silence, or a crude remark, but he didn't get either of those. She smiled. Jacob looked at her confused. So did some of the men.  
  
She also began to giggle. He watched her closely and grabbed her arm, and pulled her downstairs and into his cabin. He threw her inside and slammed the door.  
  
"What the hell was that?" he asked. He was furious. This little scrap of girl was trying to beat him at his own game, but he wouldn't have it.  
  
She stopped her giggling and smiled at him. "What was what? I'm ever so sure I don't know what your talking about." she replied sweetly. He even saw her bat her eyes.  
  
"So you have finally grown to like me?" he asked. He would play along, never would he lose to a snot nosed little girl.  
  
She looked thoughtful the cocked her head to the side. "Yes I suppose I have." she replied.  
  
He grinned and stepped toward her, "Then you won't mind me doing this." he said and pulled her mouth to his. He kissed her hard and good, even while she was banging her fists against his chest.  
  
He pulled away and Joey saw red. She raised her hand to slap him, but he caught it. So instead, she kicked him hard in the shin. Jacob didn't even flinch, just began laughing and grabbed her hands.  
  
When she tired of trying to escape his grasp he pushed her down onto the floor. He picked up a washbasin off his table and poured the water over her head.  
  
"You need to cool off." he said laughing, and walked out the door. He locked it and slipped the key into his pocket.  
  
He still had a grin on his face when he came onto the deck.  
  
"You enjoy embarrassing her don't you?" Logan asked, leaning against the railing of the ship.  
  
"I can't really help it. She deserves it, and it isn't over. When we get home she is going to have to control herself." Jacob replied with a smug grin still in place.  
  
"What do you plan to do to here when we reach Burbank? Surely you won't treat her too harshly." Logan asked. When Jacob didn't reply Logan couldn't help but laugh and say, "You are going to make her life a living hell aren't you?"  
  
"Possibly, I haven't quite decided what I'll do with the little princess." he replied, still smiling.  
  
The sun was setting as they pulled into Burbank harbor. Joey walked out on deck and surveyed the situation.  
  
"Don't try to run my dear." he whispered in her ear and clasped his hand about her arm. "Come we have a short ride until we reach my property." he added as they walked down the ramp and onto the wooden dock.  
  
Joey was to tired and weak to respond. All she wanted was a bath, and a bed.  
  
Jacob climbed onto a horse as Logan lifted Joey up, and tossed her in front of him. He put an arm around her waist, and held onto the reins with the other. Joey felt a strange tingling sensation in her stomach, but quickly dismissed it.  
  
Logan climbed onto his horse, and rode beside Jacob. After about 10 minutes of riding, they turned onto a gravel drive lined with Boxwood and Bradford Pear trees. The moonlight cascaded down and Joey saw one of the most beautiful mansions, she'd ever seen.  
  
She couldn't see everything, but she could make out the four large columns that held up a canopy over the porch. It was a three story mansion, with many windows that were lit up by candles.  
  
"Quite breathtaking isn't it?" he whispered into her ear. His breath tickling her cheek.  
  
"Yes it is." she said without thinking. "It's tolerable I suppose." she corrected in a clipped tone.  
  
Jacob smiled and tightened his grip on her as the cantered up the drive. They stopped in front of the house and he jumped off his horse. He grabbed Joey around the waist and set her down in front of him. He smiled wickedly at her and let his hands fall down the rest of her.  
  
Joey jumped and pushed him away. He heard her call him a bastard and laughed lightly.  
  
The front door flew open and a plump old lady, and a bald old man came bustling out.  
  
"The young master is home! Oh Master Jacob I'm so glad you've come. We missed you terribly." The old lady said, and smoothed her apron. She looked at Logan and nodded her hello then saw a small figure behind Jacob. She leaned over to get a better look, but Jacob stood in her way.  
  
"Mrs. Bradley, Mr. Bradley, this is Josephine Fairfield. She is a special guest, and I would like her to feel welcome. How is everything here?" Jacob said as they made their way into the house.  
  
Mrs. Bradley smiled at the young girl and looked back toward Jacob. "Everything is fine, everyone is in perfect health and it is just the way you left it. Shall I fetch you three some dinner?" she asked.  
  
"Yes please, and inform the maids that we need to have the blue room, and the countesses room readied." he replied.  
  
The plump lady opened her mouth to reply, but she closed it, and thought it best not to interfere with the masters business. She nodded and went through the door to the kitchen to give out orders.  
  
Jacob showed them into the dining room and pulled out Joey's chair. She eyed him curiously and sat down. Logan and Jacob began a steady conversation, and continued it, even when the food was brought out. Joey was starving; she realized when the aroma of the vegetable soup reached her nostrils. She downed 3 bowls of soup and sat back, totally sated.  
  
Jacob smiled at her and rose. "Logan, you know where you are going, but my lady here doesn't. Come Joey, I shall take you to your room." he said and led her from the dining room. She followed him up the ornately carved staircase and gazed with wide eyes at the walls that were covered with portraits of the previous lords and their wives.  
  
Jacob paused in front of a large oak door and turned to her. "This will be your room for the duration of your stay. I wouldn't suggest trying to escape, because I am a very light sleeper, and could hear you." He said and opened the door.  
  
Joey stood in awe at the beautiful room in front of her. The walls were covered with a peach blossom type wall paper, and the drapes were a soft pink. There was a large canopy bed with white chiffon curtains draping around it. There was an oak armoire and vanity, along with a fireplace, a settee' and a table. There was a white rug beneath her feet and two large windows that opened up to a balcony.  
  
She let out the breath she'd been holding, and blinked. Jacob smiled at her reaction. "I hope that you would enjoy this room. There are garments in your armoire. Also, if you feel like coming to me the adjoining door leads to my room. Goodnight my princess." he said and shut the door.  
  
"Insufferable Bastard." she cursed softly at the closed door.  
  
She turned back to the bed and sighed. She walked to the armoire and pulled open some of the drawers. He had gotten everything she needed. But how did he know her size? She'd think about it tomorrow she told her self and pulled out a silk nightgown. She deposited her clothes on the floor in a neat little pile and pulled the nightgown over her head. She climbed into the soft bed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.  
  
Jacob, however, lay on his back awake and staring up at the ceiling of his very manly, chamber. Why did he treat her nice? She didn't deserve any of the things he's giving to her. He couldn't do anything about it now. Hell! His thoughts still raced even as he fell asleep. 


	5. Making Amends

Chapter Five  
  
Terence, walked into the drawing room of the Genevian Palace, followed by a tall, dark man. The king stood and immediately said, "You must be Lord Lackey."  
  
The dark man nodded. The king eyed him closely examining his features. His hair was black, and his eyes, a soft hazel. He was well built and looked intimidating. He was probably perfect for the job Edward wanted him to do.  
  
"Aye, I am. Terence has informed me that your daughter has been taken prisoner, and that you need a little bit of help." Brent said, getting to the point.  
  
Edward nodded and motioned for the two men to sit down. He sat down also and leaned on his desk. "I want my daughter back, safely and quietly. Right now, nobody knows that she is gone, but I don't think that I could keep it tight lipped for much longer. The bloody pirate, Captain Blood took her." he said harshly.  
  
Brent's expression didn't change but he nodded. "I will get her back for you my lord. Do you have a plan?" he asked.  
  
"I'm still in the midst of it. But I would like Terence to assist you, and anything you need just ask and it's yours."  
  
"Ok, well before we do anything, we need to dig up more dirt on this Captain Blood fellow." Brent said,  
  
"Joey would be the person who knows the most about him; We can go into her library and check it out. Hopefully she won't mind." Edward said and rose. He led them out of the drawing room and up the stairs into a beautifully stocked, well organized library. He strode to the big oak desk and opened one of the drawers; He pulled out a folder and sifted through some of the papers.  
  
"She knows her stuff doesn't she?" Brent asked.  
  
"She has been tracking him ever since Lauren..."Terence replied, breaking off at the mention of Laurens name.  
  
Brent turned and waited for Terence to finish, but he didn't. "Who's Lauren? And what does she have to do with the situation we are in now?" Brent asked roughly.  
  
Edward looked up and nodded for Terence to tell him.  
  
Terence wet his lips and began. "Joey's best friend was Lauren Livisay, Lord Brooklyn's daughter. Well that damned pirate attacked one of the villages near Brooklyn, and Lauren, being the kindhearted, passionate person that she was, went to help them. Joey was also supposed to go, but had matters here that prevented her from going. The village was infested with disease, and Lauren contracted one. She fell ill, and there was nothing anyone could do. Joey locked her away for quite some time." Terence pausing.  
  
"Lauren, God rest her soul, before she died, told Joe that she didn't want her to be like that. That she needed to go on living and help the other people. When she past Joe locked herself up for a few days, but she came out. That's why she is so passionate about finding this bastard." Edward finished, not looking up from the stack of papers.  
  
Brent looked from Edward to Terence, and could tell that these two men cared very deeply for the young girl. He made a vow to himself that he would bring her back safely and also bring back the bloody pirate.  
  
"We have everything about Captain Blood right here." Edward said, holding up some of the papers.  
  
"Let's get to work." Terence said and picked up a few of them.  
  
Joey awoke with a smile on her face until she opened her eyes and saw that she was still in the possession of that's damned pirate. "I need to stop my cursing, and go to chapel.' she told herself and rolled over in bed. She didn't know how long she slept, but she felt so much better.  
  
Her thoughts began to race, with images of the past week and a half. She had no idea where she was, or if she was anywhere close to her home. She prayed that her father was planning her return, and hoped that he wouldn't be foolish.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a light knock on the door. "Enter" she said sweetly. A young girl, no older that 14 walked in timidly and set down the buckets of water she was carrying.  
  
"Good Afternoon my lady, I hoped you would wake up soon. My name is May, and I'll be your chambermaid. I brought you up some water to bathe in." May said quietly as she watched he mistress climb out of the bed.  
  
"Thank you. Is Jac...I mean his lordship awake?" Joey asked walking towards the tub of hot water.  
  
"Yes my lady, He is all ready out and about. Shall I get him for you?"  
  
"Oh no, I was just curious." Joey replied quickly. She bathed and dressed in one of the gowns Jacob bought her. It was light blue, with a plunging neckline, and a plunging back. But it did fit her quite nicely, she though looking into the mirror. Her dirty blonde hair was washed and dried and fell straight and lustrous down her back.  
  
"Could you please show me around May? I believe I should get acquainted with his lordships, house, since I am to be staying her for a while." She said brightly.  
  
May nodded and led her from the room, to various parts of the house. There were at least 10 bedrooms, 2 parlors, 2 libraries, and a nursery. The house was furnished lavishly and elegantly. 'He probably stole all of it' she told herself.  
  
She was in the downstairs library examining his collection of books, when she was startled by a scream. She turned quickly and saw a little curly haired girl run into the room. The little girl ran to Joey and hid behind her skirts.  
  
Joey looked up at the doorway to see a breathless Jacob panting. "Cary I see you." he said tauntingly.  
  
The little girl poked her head out from behind Joey and giggled. "Why do you always win?" she asked.  
  
Jacob smiled brightly and shrugged his shoulders. The little girl let go of Joey's gown and stepped in front of her.  
  
"Hello, my name is Cary." the little girl said bashfully.  
  
Joey smiled and dropped to her knees, and stuck out her hand. "My name is Joey; it's nice to meet you."  
  
"You too...Golly your perty! And tall! I think you might be taller than Jakey." she replied.  
  
Joey stood up and looked up and Jacob, "I don't think that I'm as tall as Jacob. And your might pretty too." Joey replied smiling.  
  
The little girl ran to Jacob and tugged on his sleeve. "Can Joey come riding with us?" she asked pouting a lip. Joey smiled as the little girl reminded her of herself at that age.  
  
"I don't think that Joey would come with us..." Jacob began. But Joey cut him off with a glare, "I think I will come with you. I could use a good ride." she piped in.  
  
"Indeed you do my dear." Jacob replied grinning wickedly.  
  
Joey looked fit to be tied at his crude remark. But simply shook her head and gave her attention to the little girl who was now clutching her hand and pulling her out the door.  
  
The three of them walked out behind the mansion, and headed towards the stables. Joey looked around at the landscaping and smiled. She wondered how big the island was and if there was any other houses this size around.  
  
"You can ride Charles, he's gentle. And you little lady, can ride with me." Jacob said to Cary and lifted her up onto his horse. Joey jumped onto Charles and rubbed his neck and held onto his reins.  
  
"Follow me princess." He said and began riding out. Joey smiled and followed him. It was a warm day and the sun was shining brightly. They rode for a while before stopping in front of a large lake. Jacob dismounted and pulled Cary down. He walked over to Joey and grasped her about the waist and set her down.  
  
"Lookie lookie! Don't you see the ducks?" Cary yelled and ran towards the lake.  
  
"I didn't know you had a daughter." Joey said stepping towards the lake.  
  
"She isn't my daughter, she is my little sister." He said watching Joey.  
  
She turned towards him and raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, I thought that.Why are you looking at me?" she asked.  
  
"Do you have a problem with that?" he asked smiling.  
  
"Yes, it makes me feel uncomfortable." She said quickly and began walking towards Cary, who was chasing the ducks. Jacob grinned and followed her. After playing with the ducks, and relaxing by the lake, Cary fell asleep in Joey's arms.  
  
"I think that we should be getting back, Cary is worn out." Joey said quietly, trying not to disturb the little girl cradled in her arms. She wondered how this adorable little creature was related to her demon brother. Granted he had been much nicer to her since they got here. But how much longer would that last?  
  
After tucking Cary in, Jacob went back downstairs and into the drawing room. He saw Joey sitting there gazing into the fire. She didn't look up when he occupied the seat beside her, but simply said. "Why did you kidnap me? You still haven't told me and I would really like to know."  
  
Jacob sighed and leaned back, "Because, you need to learn some things. You always go spouting off your mouth without all the facts, and it's about time you are righted" he said in a low voice.  
  
"Not having all the facts? What more do I need besides you pillaging villages? There isn't anything more than that" she replied, her voice dripping with content.  
  
"Why do you care so much? You're rich and get everything you want. Why do you care that I do the things that I do?" he replied, trying to stay calm.  
  
"Because you."she broke off, and breathed deeply. "Before you took me, I was visiting one of the villages you hit. There was so much destruction. Only a cold, heartless bastard like you would do something like that." She said coldly and rose. She almost made it to the door when he replied.  
  
"I cold hearted? You know nothing about me or what I do, yet you spin tales and lies and feed them to your worshipers. You've never had a weak moment in your life have you?" he yelled at her.  
  
She turned and stared at him. Her gaze as cold as ice. "Weak moment? You killed my best friend you bastard! How's that for weak?" she roared back and ran out of the room. She ran clumsily up the stair and tried to remember were her room was. She found it and ran inside, thrusting the door closed. She leaned against it and steadied her breathing. She turned and locked it, then ran to the adjoining door and locked it as well.  
  
Jacob stood dumbfounded as he heard doors slam. He sat down and ran his fingers through his hair. Little did he know that almost everyone in the house heard their fight, and thoughts were racing through all their minds.  
  
"Maybe you should have a drink." a soft voice said from the doorway.  
  
Jacob looked up to see his grandmother standing there, eyebrow raised in question. She stepped inside the room and closed he door behind her. Jacob watched her walk to the cabinet and pour him a glass of port.  
  
She was a beautiful old lady. Her white hair was pulled up in curls atop her head. She was a little rounder than most ladies, but she had the face of a saint. She was a saint, Jacob corrected himself.  
  
She handed him the glass and he sipped liberally at it. She sat down in front of him and eyed him closely.  
  
"Tell me Jacob, why is it you treat this girl like that? She deserves none of the comments you gave to her." She began.  
  
"She just is.to proud Sabrina. She thinks that she can tell everyone who and what they are before getting to know them." He replied.  
  
"It seems my dear that you are doing the same thing to her. How long has she been in your company?"  
  
"About two weeks."  
  
"Darling, I'm sure that if you two cool down, that you two will get along nicely. She seems quite lovely. I saw you three together earlier and you all looked very happy. Your mother thought so too." She said and patted his shoulder lovingly.  
  
"I suppose you're right. I shall go get her for dinner." He said and rose. Sabrina watched him exit the room and head up the stairs. 


	6. Pushed Too Far

Chapter Six  
  
Jacob knocked on the door and heard a quiet "Go away." But he was insistent.  
  
"Princess, please open up. I need to speak with you. And you can't possible lock me out of a room in my own house." He said smartly.  
  
"Watch me." Joey replied. He could tell she was right against the door.  
  
"Listen, I'm sorry about earlier. But you must understand that not everything is as it seems please let me explain." He asked, but to Joey, it sounded like he was pleading with her.  
  
She gave in and unlocked the door. She cracked it and paused, then opened the rest of it. She stepped back and allowed him to enter the room. She walked backwards, and stood behind one of the pink chairs.  
  
Jacob stepped inside the room and closed the door. "You have one minute." She said seriously.  
  
He didn't doubt her, so he began quickly. "I'm not really what everyone thinks I am."  
  
But she didn't believe him. And to his statement, she rolled her eyes and shook her head and began tuning him out.  
  
Jacob marched over to her and grabbed her arms, "Listen to me! I'm not a murderer or any of that!" he yelled, shaking her.  
  
"Yea right! Let me go!" she yelled back, her arms beginning to hurt from his tight grasp.  
  
"Fine! If you don't believe me, maybe I'll become the monster you want me to be!" he yelled and threw her over his shoulder.  
  
His head was pounding with rage, and his heart was racing. He carried her down the stairs earning looks from all his people. His grandmother eyed him in shock. He walked straight out the front door and down to the servants quarters.  
  
Without any hesitation at all, he dropped her into a puddle of mud, and looked down at her. "Now you listen, and you listen good. I don't care who you are, or where you came from, but from now on, you are my servant. You will do as you are bid, and if you don't you will be beaten." He yelled.  
  
Joey glared up at him, but sat unafraid. He barked out orders to some of the serving wenches and then turned on his heel and strode away.  
  
Joey picked up a handful of mud, but thought better, and let it go. She stood up and looked around. All the servants were staring at her dumbfounded. A young lady came forward and held out her hand.  
  
"Come child, we'll get you settled in and out of those wet things." She said kindly and ushered Joey into the house.  
  
It was small and cramped, but it was warm and inviting. She was given and old tattered gown and a basin of water, to cleanse herself with. She wiped the dirt off her face and arms and slipped on the old gown. It was a too short for her, and it made her look like a child, but she didn't care.  
  
A few days passed and Joey felt that it was time she did some real chores, like everyone else.  
  
"It is time to go serve dinner, do you wish to stay here, or go my lady?" a young lady asked.  
  
"Do call me Joey, after all, I am a servant. I think that it is about time that I learn what I need to do. What is your name?" Joey replied.  
  
"Martha, I work in the kitchens, and help with the cleaning. Come we shouldn't want to be late." Martha added and left.  
  
Joey followed her out and into the main house. She watched maids hustle about with trays or food and drinks. She was handed a tray to take and pushed out of the kitchen and into the dining room. She held her chin high as she served everyone seated at the long oak table.  
  
Jacob didn't look at her, instead he kept talking with Logan, who was looking Joey in confusion. When Joey served an older lady she had never seen before, the lady patted her hand gently and smiled at her. Joey smiled shyly back. "Don't pay any attention to the serving wench, Sabrina." Jacob said harshly, and eyed his grandmother.  
  
"I will pay attention to whom I want, whenever I want." Sabrina replied. "You forget who your speaking to grandson." She added.  
  
'So he has a grandmother. That must make the other lady his mother.' She thought to herself as she surveyed the other people at the table.  
  
As she was about to step through the door into the kitchen, she heard the pitter patter of little feet and the sound of Cary's voice.  
  
"Joey Joey! Why are you dressed like that?" the little girl asked, tugging on Joey's skirt.  
  
"Cary come here, you musn't speak to Joey anymore do you understand me?" Jacob said to the little girl.  
  
"Why can't I?" she asked, her big baby blue eyes shining brightly.  
  
"Because, I told you to."  
  
Joey let out a deep breath and strode right up to Jacob and dumped the tray of fish with tomato sauce right on his lap. She smiled, thrust up her chin, and strode out of the room, heading straight for the front door. When she opened it, she heard Jacob roaring and getting out of his chair, and the ladies in the room laughing.  
  
She ran outside and didn't stop, even when she heard Jacob calling for her. She didn't know where she was going, but all she wanted to do was get away. She heard Jacob running after her and tried to speed up, but it was no use. He grabbed her bout the arm and pulled her to a stop.  
  
"What the hell was that?" he yelled.  
  
"I don't know! The only thing I could do at the time!" she yelled back.  
  
"You are going to pay for that!" he yelled and swung her over his shoulder. "Damn you to hell! Why must you always carry me like this!" she yelled.  
  
He reached the servants quarters and took her inside. He threw her down and grabbed her wrists and held them over her head. He pulled off his belt and let it come down over her back. His rage had finally driven him over the edge. He struck her eight times before letting her go. Joey bit her lip to keep from crying. The back of her dress was in shreds from the blows, and he could see drops of blood on her back.  
  
He'd struck her. By all that's holy he struck her. Never before had anyone pushed him like she did. And instead of holding back his anger, he released it all, on her. He turned quickly and ran from the house, knocking some of the servants out of the way.  
  
Sabrina Lyndhurst stood stunned at the brutal actions of her grandson. She hurried into the house and saw the crumpled figure lying on the floor, crying softly. She called for one of the men to come and pick her up and take her inside to the main house.  
  
Joey was placed gently, face down onto a soft bed, and her gown was torn off. Sabrina gently put cloths of cold water over the welts, and dabbed at the droplets of blood. Joey cried silently at the pain.  
  
"There there, it's ok now." A warm voice told her.  
  
Joey opened her eyes and saw Sabrina staring at her and rubbing her arm. She was back in the contesses room. And that meant that Jacob could come at any moment! She told herself and tried to move, but the sharp pain in her back prevented her from doing so.  
  
"What my dear? Is something wrong?" Sabrina asked.  
  
"Jacob, don't need to be here." Joey mumbled.  
  
"Here drink this child. Twill help you relax. Jacob will not harm you I promise. You let me handle him." Sabrina said and lifted a glass of water and laudaman and water to her lips. Joey welcomed the sleep and was out very quickly.  
  
Sabrina stood up and walked from the chamber and downstairs, she found her grandson in the drawing room sipping on some brandy. "You are a cruel bastard!" she said calmly walking ino the room.  
  
"You don't think that I know that? Sabrina I love her. That is what I realized when I hit her. Nobody has ever made me react like this. And look what I've done to her. I am a bastard. I wish I could take it all back, but I can't and now she is afraid of me." Jacob said clenching his glass.  
  
Sabrina softened just a little. "Then you need to prove to her that you aren't what you seem. Underneath it all, that girl is afraid. And by your actions tonight, I doubt she'll be the same around you."  
  
Jacob set down his glass of brandy and strode out of the room and up the stairs. He walked into the Countess' room and froze at the sight of the pale, lifeless creature lying on the bed. He walked to the side of the bed and sat down. He clasped her hand in his and pulled a strand of hair out of her face.  
  
Joey felt suddenly warm, and safe. Her eyes fluttered slowly open and she saw Jacob sitting beside her, his face in his hands. Shots of anger surged through her, but they soon disappeared at the sight of his guilt. He looked distraught; his hair was disheveled, and his clothes were messed up. Jacob looked up and saw Joey staring at him. "I'm so sorry princess. I just let it all out on you." He said as he gazed into her big sea green eyes. He'd never really noticed how beautiful she was, until now.  
  
"It's ok, I guess that I deserved it. I did after all pour fish on your lap." She added quietly.  
  
"No," he began and gently caressed her cheek. "It was all my fault, but you must understand one thing. I have never meant to kill or destroy anyone's life or town."  
  
"For some strange reason, I believe you. It's just that. My best friend tried to help one of the villages that you ransacked, and caught a deathly illness. I promised her I would never let that happen to any other place." she replied, staring up at Jacob.  
  
Edward stepped out onto the deck of a ship, that was on it's way to Burbank Island, the supposed resting place of Captain Blood. Brent was lived up to his word, and found every bit of information of Jacob Lyndhurst, or Captain Blood, that he could. They also finally had a plan. The good thing about the people of Burbank Island is that nobody knew what Edward looked like or knew that they were coming.  
  
He gave a sigh of relief at the fact that in a week's time, he would have his daughter safely beside him. He looked up at the sight of Terence walking towards him.  
  
"How is everything coming along?" Edward asked.  
  
"Quite fine, we should be reaching Burbank in about four days. Everything is going according to plan, my lord." Terence replied.  
  
Edward nodded and looked back out into the broad expanse of the ocean. 


	7. The Party

Chapter Seven  
  
Joey was tired of lying in bed, and ready for a change of scenery. Two days passed since they had their reconciling, and he told her he wanted her in bed until she had healed properly. Her back felt better, but she was still a little sore. She got slowly out of bed and pulled on a gold dressing gown that was lying on the chair in front of her vanity.  
  
"My lady, do you need any help?" a little servant asked coming into her room.  
  
"Maybe just a bit, could you have some water fetched so I could clean myself?" Joey replied sweetly.  
  
The little girl nodded and hurried out of the room. A few minutes later buckets of steaming water came inside the room, and she bathed. Her hair was dried and brushed, and she was helped into a peach, silk gown. She walked slowly downstairs and into the drawing room. She paused when she saw Jacob sitting in front of the fire, gazing into it somberly.  
  
"I hope I'm not interrupting your solemnity." She said upon entering.  
  
Jacob looked up at her and smiled. She was absolutely beautiful. "No, are you sure you should be up and about? Your back is not paining you any?" he asked standing and walking to her.  
  
"Jacob, I'm not a dainty flower. I'm fine I promise you." She replied with a twinkling smile.  
  
"Ok, I have a question to ask you."  
  
"Ok, go ahead."  
  
"I would like to know if you would give me the pleasure of accompanying me to a costume party tomorrow night." He asked hesitantly.  
  
"I would very much like to. Oh how long it has been since I've been to a costume party! What shall I go as? Oh my goodness." She said happily.  
  
"Well, shall we concoct our costumes?" he asked leading her to the desk and sitting down.  
  
The following night, Joey stood in front of the full length mirror of the Countess' room and gazed at herself. There was a quirkish smile on her face, and she laughed at herself. There was a knock on the door and her maid Penny answered it.  
  
Jacob strode in and laughed at Joey. "Be quiet!" she yelped and playfully slapped his arm. He grabbed her arm and both of their smiles faded. She bit her lip hesitantly and met his lips in a light kiss. She pulled away and smiled. Jacob dipped down and kissed her again.  
  
"We better be on our way" said and offered his arm. She smiled and took it, and he led her out of the house, both laughing cheerfully all the way out.  
  
"Joey Joey!" a little voice yelled, as the couple reached the door.  
  
Joey turned and lifted her eye patch to look at the little girl. "Arrrgh matey! Why aren't you in bed? It is far past your bedtime you little bugger." She said in a fake pirate voice.  
  
"You really look like a pirate Joey!" Cary said laughing brightly.  
  
"That is the point my dear." Jacob replied.  
  
"You look like a shiny plate!" Cary added to Jacob.  
  
"I'm a knight Cary, knights always dressed like this." Jacob said and patted Cary's head. "Now we must be on our way. You run along up to bed. Joey can tell you all about the party tomorrow ok? Come Joey." He replied and led Joey out and helped her into the carriage.  
  
After a short journey, they arrived at a mansion a little smaller than Jacob's. He helped her down, and they went inside. Everyone gave them questioning looks, for they all knew what Jacob had done to her, but at the sight of them laughing and dancing about, they quickly dismissed their assumptions, and met the beautiful lady, that tamed the witty pirate.  
  
"How striking you are in your costume Ms. Fairfield." A red haired young lady said to her.  
  
"Please, Joey. And thank you. It is kind of a jest between Jacob and I. I must see your interpretation of Queen Eleanor is most resemblative." Joey replied with a sweet smile.  
  
"I say Jacob that she is quite a catch, wherever did you pick her up?" Lord Darwin Maxwell asked, staring at Joey.  
  
"I took her," he laughed, "But she is a handful." He added and left him to dance with her.  
  
"Shall we?" he asked extending a hand to her.  
  
She smiled obligingly and he led her onto the floor. After three more dance and many more conversations, they began to say their goodbyes. Joey had drank to much champagne and was a bit woozy and obnoxious.  
  
"Come now, we must be on our way." Jacob said to her and gently grabbed her arm.  
  
"Maybe I don't wanna go" she replied, slurring slightly.  
  
"Don't make me pick you up Joe." He warned. When she rolled her eyes and turned, he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.  
  
"Jacob put me down!" she yelped. He didn't listen but simply hauled her into the carriage. The carriage pulled out and was journeying back to Jacob's mansion.  
  
They were about five minutes underway when the carriage came to a startling halt. There were shouts and Jacob went running out of the carriage. "What the hell?" he yelled before he was coshed on the head, by a blunt object. He fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
Joey wobbled to the door. And it swung open, a black cloaked and hooded figure gazing at her. "Who the hell are you?" she yelled before connecting her fist with the person's jaw.  
  
The man fell back and she jumped out of the carriage. She began to run but was grabbed from behind. She opened her mouth to scream but felt a hand cover her mouth. She bit one of the man's fingers, and heard the man yell. She was almost free from his grasp, but he managed to throw her over his shoulder. She heard more voices and felt the man begin to run.  
  
She saw sand below and was tossed into a boat. "Joe calm down. It's Terry!" a voice said and pulled off a black mask. Joey looked up at Terence's face and hugged him tightly.  
  
That was all she remembered before passing out. Terence caught her in his arms and gently set her down beside Jacob's unconscious body.  
  
Edward watched as Joeys body was lifted onto the ship. "Joe!" he yelled and rushed over to her. She was passed out and he carried her to one of the rooms on the boat He layed her gently in bed and shut the door.  
  
Back on deck Jacob had regained consciousness and was thrown down on deck. "Bloody hell!" he yelled.  
  
"Ah so we finally meet at last Captain. My name is Edward Fairfield, King of Geneva. You are now my prisoner and will be treated as such. Men, take his carcass down to the storage room and lock him up." Edward said harshly to his men.  
  
The men picked up Jacob and drug him down to the storage room, below deck and chained him up. They locked the door and went back up to deck.  
  
Terence sat down beside Joey and shook her gently. Her eyes opened and she grimaced, from the light, and splitting headache she had. "Joe are you ok? He didn't hurt you did he?" he asked.  
  
She blinked and sat bolt right up. "Terry? What the hell? Where am I? Where's Jacob?" she replied in a panicky voice.  
  
"Don't worry, you're safe now. And that bastard pirate is below deck, your father is going to hang him when we get home." Terry said trying to calm her down.  
  
Joey took a few deep breath's and shook her head. "Where's father?" she asked.  
  
"Right here." Edward said, standing in the doorway. He came to her side and pulled her into his arms. He hugged her tightly, so tightly she couldn't breathe. He let her go and held her cheek in his hand. "Are you ok? Did that bastard hurt you any?" he asked.  
  
Joey thought about her back but shook her head. "No he didn't. He was.kind to me actually. What are you going to do to him father?" she asked hesitantly.  
  
"I'm going to kill the bastard. Now I don't want you to think anymore about it. You have been through a rough couple weeks and you need to regain your strength." He replied.  
  
Joey lay back down and watched her father leave the room. She turned to Terence, her life long friend, and before she opened her mouth, he knew what she was going to say.  
  
"You fell in love with him didn't you?" he asked eyeing her with suspicion.  
  
Joey swallowed and nodded, her cheeks blushing slightly. "Yes, I did. I didn't mean for it to happen, it just did. But Terry you cannot tell my father. I went through many things this past couple of weeks, more than I ever thought possible."  
  
"He hurt you though, I see it in your eyes Joe/ I saw it when I asked you if he did. What did he do?" Terry asked.  
  
Joey lowered her eyes, then smiled. "He beat me.more than once of course. But still, he did. Twice with his hand and then once with his belt. Of course the belt did hurt, but I deserved it." She said with a laugh.  
  
Terry was furious. He couldn't believe that this bastard layed his hands on her then beat her, and she was laughing about it! Terry couldn't believe his ears.  
  
When she finished laughing she looked up at him, and asked, "What are we going to do? I cant let father kill him."  
  
"I don't know Joe. I guess that for the time being you need to act as if you hate his guts. Then when the right time comes, we'll spring him. If we had a homecoming party for you then that would have everybody detained." He thought.  
  
"True enough. That is a good plan, but father would have him guarded heavily. If we could somehow get the guards all drunk and then go from there." She added.  
  
"Well we have about week before we reach Geneva so that should be enough time for you to secure a plan. And even though I don't like what you're doing, I will help you, why I do not know." He said and smiled.  
  
Joey rolled out of bed and stretched, "I need to go see him. Go distract my father for a while. Tell him that I'm sleeping." She said and headed for the door.  
  
Terry nodded and followed her out. She walked down to the storage room and saw a few men guarding the door. "I would like to see the prisoner." She ordered.  
  
"I'm sorry my lady, but we aren't permitted to let anyone in." a bushy man said.  
  
"Do I need to go get my father? I'm sure that he wouldn't like you disobeying his daughter's orders. Besides, what can this bastard do? I'll be only five minutes." She said.  
  
The man reluctantly agreed and unlocked the door. Joey walked inside and saw Jacob sitting on the floor tied to the wall. She knelt beside him and lifted his chin.  
  
"I'm so sorry" she said.  
  
"It's not your fault." He replied.  
  
She kissed him softly and hugged him tightly. "What was that for?" he asked.  
  
"I don't think I'll be able to do that for a while. I'm going t treat you mighty awful theses next few days, and I want you to know that I'm doing it only for your safety." She whispered.  
  
"Well in that case do kiss me again." He grinned. She shook her head and kissed him. She brpke away and slapped him.  
  
"You bastard! To think, that you could actually get away with taking me! You are going to rot in hell for this!" she yelled. She winked at him then sauntered to the door. She pounded on it and walked out.  
  
Jacob smiled at her retreating figure. He had no doubt that she would get him out of this sticky situation, and when she did, she would be his. He didn't deny the fact that he loved her, and did since the moment he saw her dirt stained face. And she loved him, everything would work out.  
  
The journey back to Geneva passed rather quickly, and when the ship docked, everybody was awaiting them.  
  
"So much for keeping it low-key" Edward mumbled to Terence as they stared at the townsfolk.  
  
Joey stepped out onto the deck and her eyes grew wide at the number of people waving frantically at them. "Father, what are all these people doing here? I thought you said that nobody knew of what happened." She said, her curious blue eyes shining brightly.  
  
"I didn't, at least I thought nobody knew about it." He replied.  
  
Joey cast Terence a wearisome look, and quickly looked away.  
  
"My baby! Oh I was so worried!" Bell screamed as she hugged Joey tightly.  
  
"Mother, I'm quite fine I assure you. Now please let me go you are sucking all the life out of me." She joked with a laughing smile.  
  
"My dear, might I inquire as to how everyone knows of our little adventure?" Edward asked as they made their way to the carriage.  
  
"I really don't know, I think that one of the servants might have overheard one of your conversations." She said hesitantly. When Edward gave her a disbelieving glance, she added, "Oh all right, I mentioned something about it to Lady Franks, and then she must have told, and so on, so forth. I really didn't mean to I promise." She pleaded.  
  
Edward rolled his eyes and smiled. 


	8. The Escape

Chapter Eight  
  
A week had passed since their return to Geneva, and Joey hadn't seen Jacob at all. She was worried silly, and still didn't have a solid plan about breaking him out of his cell. Although the welcoming party was tomorrow night, she couldn't keep her thoughts together.  
  
"I wish to see the filthy prisoner. Now." She barked to the prison guards.  
  
"But my..." one of them began.  
  
"Do not but me, Now please unlock the cell and let me in. the creature is chained up, and believe me I can very well handle him." Joey cut off.  
  
The guard gulped and opened the large wooden door that led into the cell. Joey walked in and the door closed behind her. When she heard it lock she turned her gaze, to Jacob who was sitting on the floor, with his wrists chained together above his head.  
  
"Oh Jacob." She whispered and hurried to kneel beside him. She lifted his face and stared at him. There were deep purple bags under his eyes, bruises on his cheeks, but his eyes were remarkably green. He smiled weakly at her and tried to speak, but the pain in his ribs prevented him from doing so.  
  
"Don't speak. They beat you didn't they?" she asked, not really needing an answer for she knew full well that they did.  
  
"You know," he began, gruntingly, "you're a tough woman to get a hold of." He joked.  
  
"Shut up." She replied and kissed him softly. "Now you bastard, you will truly know the meaning of pain. I do so long to see you dead. I hope that you enjoy hell!" she yelled. She kissed him once more, quickly, and rose.  
  
She pounded on the door and was let out. She made her way back in to the upper chambers of her castle, and into her library. She sat down and gazed at the documents in front of her. So long had she worked to find him, the very man she hated, turned out to be the very man she loved.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Come in." she said and looked up. A dark brooding man with handsome features entered. She remembered him form the night of her rescue but never got a chance to talk to him. "Please be seated." She said motioning to one of the chairs in front of her desk.  
  
The man sat and leaned forward. "My name is Brent Lackey, I was one of the men who helped rescue you from that bastard. I was hoping that I would get the opportunity to meet you in person."  
  
Joey smiled. "Was it you that I punched?" she asked looking at his slightly bruised jaw.  
  
"Yes my lady. Not that I blame you one bit, you were rather drunk, and if I were in your shoes, well I would have punched myself to." He replied with a small smile.  
  
"Well I thank you for your efforts, no doubt my father will be singing your praises for the rest of his days."  
  
"I must say that I was told about your friend, Lady Livisay, and I am quite sorry about what happened. I made it one of my personal goals to get the bloody bastard and bring him to justice." He added. To Joey's relief, there was no pain at the mention of Lauren. During her weeks with Jacob, she had put that ghost to rest. "It is all right. Her death is nobody's fault. I do not blame him for it. Not anymore." She said then quickly regretted what she said.  
  
"You care for him?" Brent asked.  
  
Joey thrust up her chin, "I do. I respect him very much, and admit that he is the man who has broken me. I trust that you will keep this bit of information to yourself." She said with a touch of warning to her voice.  
  
"I will, you may not doubt that. But I do wonder as to what you are going to do about his upcoming trial and hanging."  
  
"I do not know yet, my plan still has some flaws, but I always accept help if offered." She replied raising an eyebrow in question.  
  
Brent smiled at the young woman before him, she was a spirited one. Passionate, ruthless, and very smart, he thought. He didn't know why, but he felt an urge to help this person. "I am at your service, my lady." He said, bowing his head.  
  
Joey smiled. "Thank you. First off, I would like to know if you have any friends who would be willing to help out?"  
  
"Unfortunately no. I really haven't trusted anyone. But I know that Lord Terence would help us." He replied.  
  
"Yes I know that as well, but, it's getting a solid plan that I worry about more." She said propping her elbows on her desk.  
  
"Well, let us plan away shall we." He replied leaning back in his chair and crossing his ankles.  
  
Two nights passed and it was soon the night of the Joey's welcoming ball. She dressed in a beautiful gold gown that revealed her back. It had ties that laced down her back and flowed to the floor, swaying as she walked. Her hair was pulled up and curls spilled down onto her shoulders. Tonight, she thought, was the night she would get Jacob out of here.  
  
"You look absolutely lovely. What jewelry do you want to wear?" her maid Polly asked, walking to her vanity.  
  
"The gold bracelet and my grandmothers ring." She replied.  
  
When everything was right, she walked downstairs. The guests had already arrived and she was announced into the ballroom. All conversation stopped, and everyone turned and stared at her. With a graceful wave, everyone resumed conversation. She stepped down the stairs and was immediately drawn into conversation. She looked about the room and saw Brent with Terence.  
  
After a few moments of tolerating Lady Dodgfry's boring jokes, and monotone voice, she mad her way over to Brent and Terence.  
  
"How are you gentlemen enjoying the party?" she asked with a sweet smile on her face.  
  
"We are having a wonderful time. I hope you are as well." Terence replied bowing.  
  
Joey nodded her head, "I am." She paused and looked around a smile still plastered on her face. "Is everything ready?" she asked.  
  
"Yes my lady, we just await your signal." Brent answered.  
  
"Alright, go now. I bid a farewell to both of you, I hope that you enjoy Sicily. Please send word of your arrival Terence you know how I fret." She said and hugged him. She pulled away and held his hand. He felt a piece of cold metal against his hand and smiled. He kissed he cheek lightly and stuffed his hands in his pockets.  
  
"And you Brent, take care my best friend. And enjoy Sicily, there are many adventures that abound there." She added and hugged Brent. She slipped a key into his pocket and smiled. "Shall I escort you two out?" she asked.  
  
Brent stuffed his hands into his pockets also and felt the key. "No my lady, this is your party after all. Goodbye." Brent replied.  
  
Terence and Brent made their way through the crowd and outside. Joey watched them walk through the entrance hall and turned back to listen to more gossip.  
  
"We'll go around through the back entrance, everyone will be to busy to notice us." Terence said as they creeped around the side of the castle.  
  
"I'm surprised there aren't any guards. The place should be swarming with them." Brent replied looking around for anything out of the ordinary.  
  
"You'd be surprised. Edward really hasn't used any of his guards, plus even if he did, they would all be drunk and sleeping by now." He replied as they neared a closed door.  
  
"I hope Joey did all that was required to do." Brent said as they opened the door.  
  
"Don't worry, she did. She probably went above and beyond our expectations." Terence replied.  
  
Brent shut the door, and looked around the dark room. It was a storage room, lined with shelves of food and linens. He followed Terence out and down a dark corridor. They made their way down a spiral corridor of stairs. There were torches held up on the walls, lighting their way down. Terence paused and listened for voices. There were none.  
  
"Silent as a tomb," Brent said, "I hope that it stays this quiet." he added.  
  
They stepped off the stairs and looked down at the sleeping guards on the floor. There were at least five of them, snoring loudly, stretched out everywhere. Terence tiptoed over them and looked in each cell until he found Jacob's.  
  
"Right here." He said and motioned for Brent to come to him. He pulled his key that Joey had given him from his pocket and stuck it into the keyhole. The rusty latch opened and he pulled the door open.  
  
Brent followed him into the cell and they found Jacob sleeping, with his arms secured above his head. Terence walked over to him and shook him gently.  
  
"Jacob," he whispered, "Hurry up and wake up!"  
  
Jacob opened his eyes and could barely make out the two men standing in front of him. "What?" he said groggily.  
  
"We are here to get you out now shut up and just do as we tell you ok?" Brent said as he pulled his key from his pocket. He unlocked the bindings that secured Jacobs wrists, and set them quietly on the floor.  
  
Brent helped Jacob up and they made their way out of the cell. Terence looked at the guards and asked, "Why don't we lock them up?" a devilish grin on his face.  
  
Jacob shrugged his shoulders, "Why not?"  
  
"Joey probably put enough drugs in their wine to keep them out for a week." Terence added as they pulled the guards into the cell.  
  
When all five guards were inside, Terence closed the door and locked it. He slipped the key into his pocket and they made their way out. He stopped them at the foot of the staircase and waited.  
  
"What are we waiting for?" Jacob whispered.  
  
"Joe's signal, should be coming any minute." He answered.  
  
Not less than ten seconds later there was a loud scream and a thud. Terence turned and smiled then quickly ran through the corridor and out the side door, Jacob and Brent at his heels.  
  
Joey screamed loudly before collapsing in a heap at Brett Mathew's feet. All had done was dance with her, he told himself. Before he knew it, there was a rush of people around him pushing and shoving to see what had happened.  
  
"What the hell happened?" the king asked making his way to the group.  
  
He saw his daughter on the floor and he paled. He looked up and roared for everyone to get back. He dropped to his knees and lifted Joey. He shook her gently and her eyes fluttered open. "Joe, sweetheart, are you ok?" he asked.  
  
She nodded dumbly. "Yes papa, I guess I was out of breath, forgive me." She said her eyes blinking innocently.  
  
Edward smiled and pulled her to her feet. "All is forgiven, love. Now why don't you sit down and relax for a minute, you have been through much excitement and I don't want you to hurt or over extenuate yourself." He said, leading her to a couch, next to the dance floor.  
  
"Thank you father." She replied and smiled innocently at him. 


	9. A Sweet Reunion

A/N: Hello!! I am soooooooooooooooooo sorry about not updating I really am. I had no idea that there had been so many reviews and I had been a little bummed out because many review for my other stories were very discouraging. Honsetly I havent written on this story in a long time and I think it is because I love it and dont want it to end. Nut it will soon Im afraid. Thank you sooo much fro everything and enjoy the next couple chapters(as the come). If you would like to read more of my stories check out Fictionpress.com under the pen name SmileyFace123!! Sarah  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Jacob sat in a wicker chair, on the balcony of his bedchamber, at the Duke and Duchess of Lakeville's beautiful two story mansion. Terence and Brent had brought him here and was told that Joey would be joining him shortly. That was a week ago.  
  
"Jacob, oh I'm sorry if I am interrupting your peace and silence, but I thought you would like to know that I have just received a letter from Joey" A lovely, curly haired woman said stepping out onto the balcony.  
  
Jacob stood and stretched. "Did she say if she was coming?" he asked hopeful.  
  
The woman smiled and handed him a piece of parchment. He unfolded it and read it, a smile coming to his face. "The little wench." He murmured. "Thanks Chelsea." He added and handed the letter back to her.  
  
"Of course." She replied and left him.  
  
It would be about another week before she would arrive. She mentioned what her father did when he had found out the Jacob escaped, but didn't say anything else about the matter. He sent troops to scatter the grounds. He also called for Brent and Terence to come and help in the search. Her father had no idea about anything. Joey also said the she had convinced him that she would go to a safe place with Terence and Brent; that she would bait him out and Brent would capture him again.  
  
Joey smiled as she road up the gravel drive of Chelsea King's estate. Scotland was one of her favorite places. And the springtime was the perfect time of year to be here. Everything was in bloom and growing. She pulled her mare, Buttercup, to a halt and was helped off by Terence.  
  
"Thank you so much Terry, Brent." She said to her escorts. "I really can't tell you how much this meant to me. I hope that you'll stay here for a little while, I'm sure that Chelsea won't mind."   
  
"Of course I don't mind." Chelsea said stepping out onto the porch of the mansion.  
  
Joey turned and smiled brightly. "Chelsea! You look great! It has been so long!" She hugged Chelsea tightly.  
  
"You are still looking great, and this hair! Last time I saw you it was chopped up." She replied, and let her go. She looked up at Brent and Terence, and smiled. "Cook is already making dinner, and your rooms are still as you left them."  
  
"Wonderful." Terence said and smiled.  
  
"Has Jacob been causing you any problems?" Joey asked.  
  
"No, he has been an angel actually. Timothy and he have become friends." Chelsea answered as they made their way inside.  
  
"Timothy? And Jacob? That seems odd, they seem like they would be complete opposites." Joey said and shrugged off her cloak. She turned and saw Jacob coming down the staircase.  
  
A smile came to her face and she began to walk towards him. He pulled her into his arms and spun her around, the sound of her laughter making him smile. He put her down and kissed her cheek. "Come." He said and pulled her back outside.  
  
They walked around the house, and into the gardens. Roses, lilies, tulips, and every other flower imaginable abounded there. There was a lake in the middle of the garden, with a weeping willow growing in the middle of it. It's long, skinny branches swooping gracefully down onto the water. There was a bench on the side of the lake that overlooked it, and the extensive bushes of flowers.  
  
"God I missed you." He said sitting down and pulling her onto his lap.  
  
"It hasn't even been that long! I can remember when you hated the very sight of me." She replied leaning back to look at him.  
  
He gave her an offended look and the tips of his mouths curved up into a smile. "I would never!"   
  
"Yes you were! You were absolutely horrid to me then. I don't understand how we have gotten to this stage now." She replied with a bright smile still plastered on her face.   
  
"I'm not sure either, but I am glad that we reached it. Now tell me what your father did when he noticed I was gone."   
  
Joey took a deep breath and began her story. "Father went absolutely mad the next morning, when he found all his best guards locked up in your cell. He searched every home in Geneva but couldn't find you. He called for Terence and Brent. Luckily, they got back just in time, fom delivering you. With some quick lying skills, Edward believed the two and began to send out ships. He is still searching for you." She finished with a laugh.  
  
"I love it when you laugh." he said and kissed her dimples.  
  
"Well, I love that devilish smile of yours, even though it makes me feal dreadfully uncomfortable." She replied and kissed him soundly.  
  
He grinned wickedly and looked away from her. "What?" she asked.  
  
"I loved smaking your bottom whenever you wronged me." he laughed.  
  
"Perverted bastard!" she yelped and hopped off his lap. She picked up her skirts and began running back through the gardens, Jacob right behind her.  
  
She reached the edge of the gardens, and headed towards the front of the house. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her father, King Edward Fairfeild, dismounting from his stallion. Her eyes grew wide, and her mouth dried.  
  
"Joey! Get back her right now!" Jacob yelled seeing her stop. He followed her line of vision and saw Edward. "Whoa whoa whoa." he whispered puling himself to a stop.   
  
Joey turned quickly to him and whispered "Run!" But she was too late. 


	10. Authors Note

AN:Due to the fact that several review have criticized my story and degraded it, I have decided to keep posting. Just because one person dosent like it dosent really matter to me. I do thin because I can, I want to, and because I have an idea that I want to write. Now for people who dont read between the lines, this story happens over a course of months. That means a chapter is an event that occured every week or every other week. So for those of you who dont think that love can overcome anything and forgive all things shove off. Because you send anonymous review and thats probably because your writing sucks so you sit around reading stories and profiles and think, "Hmmm, an innocent victim." Well if you are one of those people I have nothing to say to you other than fuck off and write it on your own damn review. Clears throat Now, I have a storie to continue. Thanks bunches! Sarah 


End file.
